drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Lairs
Secret Lairs With R214 new set of dungeons, called Secret Lairs were introduced in the game. Whenever a boss is defeated, the entrance to one of these Secret Lairs will be opened. Depending on where the player is coming from, the dungeons will differ in size and difficulty. Secret Lairs' Size Depending on their size (Number of Platforms), there are 4 different types of Secret Lairs in total. *4 Platforms - Secret Lairs accessed from any boss room on Normal Difficulty *6 Platforms - Secret Lairs accessed from any boss room in Scaling Dungeon *8 Platforms - Secret Lairs accessed from any Event dungeon (after defeating an event boss) *12 Platforms - Secret Lairs accessed from any boss room in Parallel World on any Difficulty Examples *If you defeat Arachna on Normal Difficulty, you will be redirected to Secret Lair with only 4 platforms. *If you defeat Arachna on higher difficulty than Normal (playing Scaling Normal Dungeons), you will be redirected to Secret Lair with 6 platforms. *If you defeat Parallel World version of Arachna, you will be redirected to Secret Lair with 12 platforms. *If you defeat any Event Boss like Dragan the Damned in example, you will be redirected to Secret Lair with 8 platforms. Secret Lairs' Difficulty Regardless of the Secret Lairs' size, the Lair you are entering will be on same difficulty as the difficulty you were playing before entering the Lair. Meaning, if you were playing on Fatal Difficulty you will access a Secret Lair of a Same Difficulty. Possible Challanges Monster hordes In this challange, you will simply encounter regular monsters all around the map. Kill them all the spawn the Chest of the Lairs, from which you will get some Gilded Clovers. Wreckful Protector This means a single reward chest spawned on each of the basic platforms. On the opposite (to your spawnpoint) end of the map, a Wreckful Protector will spawn. The reward chest will be destroyed on every platform he steps onto. Stop him and kill him as soon as possible to maximize the rewards. You can only open the chests after he is defeated. You have can get clovers from every chest. Greedy Goblin TBA Several Protectors TBA Platform Types TBA *basic *small *special *(bridge) Elemental Types Each Secret Lair is focused on one of the existing Element Types of the game. There are 6 Elemental Types of Secret Lairs: *Secret Lair of Andermight *Secret Lair of Combat *Secret Lair of Fire *Secret Lair of Ice *Secret Lair of Lightning *Secret Lair of Poison Some Bosses are having access to only ONE Elemental Type of Secret Lair, you will always access a same Elemental Type Lair when you defeat those bosses. Some Bosses are having access to multiple (all) Elemental Type of Secret Lairs. In that case the Elemental Lair Type is random. The following table provides an overview of all existing bosses and their respective Secret Lairs: FAQs ----- Question: How can I pass the Force Shield on a map? Answer: You can't pass the shield. It is intentionally placed there so you can't play the entire map. Why? Because you accessed the map from other place than Parallel World. ONLY Secret Lairs accessed from Parallel World are having maximum number of platforms. Question: Why Chest of the Lairs is not spawning after clearing the entire Lair? Answer: Chest of the Lairs spawns only when there are ordinary monster waves on the map. It doesn't spawn on variation with Protectors or Goblins because you can get clovers from them. You can't get clovers from ordinary monsters, so that is why you can get Chest of the Lairs after clearing that kind of map variation. ----- Category:Dungeons Category:Secret Lairs Category:Under Construction